The Melancholy of Sunshine City
by Mitsu Amarante
Summary: Haruhi wants to investigate the Urban Legand of the Headless Rider in Ikebukuro. There's just one problem, if this "headless rider" is indeed headless, it could spell trouble...
1. The Arrival of the SOS Brigade

The Arrival of the SOS Brigade

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Durarara. If I did own them, this would be the actual show, not a fanfic…and that would just be hella weird…<p>

* * *

><p>"I have come up with a great idea for a fantastic field trip!" Haruhi announced slamming open the club room door forcing it to smack against the wall hard enough to create a hole. Asahina-san went a little pale at the sight as she inspected it. Honestly did she always have to just barge into a room so…forcefully?<p>

"A field-trip sounds like fun." Koizumi spoke up smiling a little at me before turning it to the loud girl standing proudly in front of everyone. "What's the goal?"

Haruhi smiled suddenly pulling out a map…where did she get that (?) and pointed to Tokyo. Or rather, a section of Tokyo. The section known as Ikebukuro and a section that had been on the news recently due to a rather large amount of gang crime.

"We're going to Ikebukuro to inspect something that I've actually been investigating on my own for awhile!" She excitedly pushed my chair away from the computer where I'd previously been checking the hits to our website, something she forces me to do at least once a week, more if we take Asahina-san out in public with her in one of her costumes. "So I've heard that lately in Ikebukuro there has been sightings of a black motorcyclist, who rumor has it is headless! It was nothing more then an urban legend, that was why I didn't investigate it too deeply before." So she still investigated it? "But get this…!"

I rolled myself back over to look over her shoulder as she brought up a video from the internet. Wait…wasn't that sight banned in this school? How the hell did she manage…no wait…I'm not even going to bother questioning that.

"Just a couple weeks ago, someone posted this video. There was this big meeting of some kind of color gang or something, and the headless rider showed up. And watch!" She pointed to the screen as the person on the bike dressed in black, with a yellow helmet started fighting a few guys. And then suddenly its helmet got knocked off and there I saw it. No head. "We're going to go to Ikebukuro and find this person!"

"Hey, y'know there's been a lot of gang activity in that area lately. It might not be safe to go there just to investigate a headless person." Especially when a video like that was most likely faked.

"KYON!" She turned to me pointing her finger close enough to my face to make me go cross eyed for a moment. "We are the SOS Brigade! And that means a little potential danger shouldn't be a problem! For the sake of our fans…" What fans? Does she mean Asahina-san's fans? "We must be brave and go to Ikebukuro in search of the headless rider!"

* * *

><p>Izaya took a moment to yawn before stepping out of the way of the oncoming car door. That was new…he blinked at it before looking over at the person who'd thrown it at him. "Ah~! Shizu-chan! What can I do for you?"<p>

"You can die, that'd be a start." Shizuo replied with a slight sneer.

"So mean!" The raven replied dodging a vending machine that had been conveniently placed nearby. Whoever invented these machines obviously had little care for the wellbeing of anyone who dare piss off the crazy blonde man.

Oh if the opportunity arose, Izaya decided he was just going to kill Shizuo quickly. Doing it slowly and having to deal with him longer then he really wanted too did not (for once) sound like fun. Izaya laughed a little bit as he ran away from that area while he had the chance. He didn't want to risk the man actually getting in a hit.

Things have been too boring lately. Life needed a little…spicing up. Good thing he considered himself to be good at that.

* * *

><p>Haruhi bounced off the train dragging Asahina-san along behind her. She waited somewhat impatiently for Koizumi, Nagato-san and I to catch up with her where she'd managed to lean against a wall to avoid running into the busy looking people.<p>

"Alright everyone! Our first order of business is to spilt up into groups and investigate! We'll meet at the West Gate Park before nightfall and head to our hotel!"

"Hotel?" I asked. "We're staying overnight?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Whoops!" She smiled. "Anyway, Kyon I want you to work with Itsuki-"

"Hey are you listening to me! This is serious, what about my family?"

"-Mikuru-chan you can work with Nagato, and I'll work alone. Isn't that sweet of me, since I'm so much more experienced then the rest of you, I'm letting you work in groups."

Being sweet, would've at least involved you telling me we were spending the night. I don't have the money to pay for a hotel…

"Don't worry too much about it, Kyon." Koizumi said as soon as Haruhi had run off in her own direction. "My treat!" He added with a smile.

I sighed at that. "Thanks."

"After all, I figured you wouldn't have enough anyway."

"Hey, that's an insult!"

He laughed at me before pointing east. "How about we go that way?"

It's as good as any. I shrugged and followed him towards the exit finally getting above ground. The place was amazing. People walked down the streets in every direction, it was still early, before lunch on a holiday so there was quite a few people out too. Mostly in groups.

"We're not really going to investigate the headless rider right?" I asked Koizumi after a moment of just taking in the sight.

"Why not?" He asked. "After all if this headless rider is real (and it could be if Haruhi really wanted it), we have to make sure Haruhi doesn't meet it. It could spell a whole world of trouble if she actually meets a headless person."

I sighed in agreement knowing exactly what he meant. "Fine, where do we start?"

"I guess Suzumiya's suggestion is as good as any. We can just ask around maybe, pretend we're doing a survey or something."

I watched a group of rough looking guys walk by us talking amongst themselves about something I really didn't understand. "Hey, you think Asahina-san and Nagato-san will be alright-" I stopped myself then remembering some of the things I've seen Nagato-san do. They're probably safer then me.

"There's a couple over there." Koizumi pointed out taking a notebook and pencil out of his bag and handing it to Kyon. "I'll ask and you take notes."

Why did I have to be the one to take notes? I groaned but took the notebook anyway following him over to where the young couple was walking. They didn't look any older then us actually.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if we ask you some questions for a survey?" He got their attention the two looking at us the male a little blankly but the girl with an…odd looking scar on her neck blinked and smiled at us.

"Of course!" The girl exclaimed. "Is this about love, because of course Seiji-kun and I know all about that?"

"Actually it's about the headless rider." Koizumi replied.

…"Oh…" Her enthusiasm died down a little, but she still seemed eager to take part in our "survey."

"I was wondering if you've ever seen it?"

"Of course I have. She's goes around town a lot on her bike. If you stick around long enough you might actually see her! Right Seiji-kun?"

The guy with her nodded and smiled at her. "Well if you want to see her, she goes out a lot around sunset and later."

Koizumi smiled at them. "Thank you. And sorry for disturbing your date."

"It's no problem!" The girl replied. "An intrusion like this cannot stop true love!"

"Now wasn't that weird." He commented as soon as the two had walked away from us.

"Yea, I get the feeling Haruhi's gonna love it here." I added dreading the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow too depending on her mood. Speaking of I really needed to call home and tell them what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Ah~!"<p>

Mikado stopped in his tracks recognizing that noise as the "I JUST FOUND A TOTALLY HOT BABE MIKADO!" signal. "No." He replied grabbing his friend's hood before the blonde could even try approaching them and dragging him along with him.

"NO! Mikado you don't understand!" The blonde wrenched himself free grabbing the raven's shoulders and forcing him to turn around to see the two girls he'd been talking about.

"So?" He asked looking him in the eye in question and grabbing at his sleeve to stop him from getting away just in case.

Masaomi sighed and tsked at him. "Honestly Mi~ka~do~ are you so lovestruck for Anri-chan that you can't even see a hot babe when she's right in front of you? I totally wanna talk to them! And look! There's two~ of~ them~! That's one. For. You. And. One. For. Me!"

"Not happening."

"Just drinks?"

"No."

"Mikado!"

"I said no!"

"B-but-"

"E-excuse me…" They stopped their argument to look over at the girl who had addressed them. Mikado thought he saw his friend literally melting at that. No girls ever approached them; it was more like Masaomi scared them off with his lame jokes and even lamer pick-up lines. Mikado did admit she was cute though, with long brown hair, cute big and innocent eyes and…he stopped his thought process before he started to think like Masaomi. "I'm sorry to interrupt, b-but…um…my name is Asahina Mikuru, a-and this is…Nagato Yuki." She was of course talking about the other girl that was with her this one with short silver hair and bored looking eyes.

"Aha~!" Masaomi smiled at them breaking free from his friend. "I'm Kida Masaomi, and this shy-looking young man is Ryugamine Mikado!"

"P-pleased to meet you!" The girl replied bowing a little. "Um…we were wandering i-if you'd answer a f-few questions?"

"About what?" Mikado asked speaking up to the girls for the first time.

"We are collecting data on the thing known as the headless rider." Nagato spoke up. She looked for a moment like she was just spacing out, or that could've just been the complete lack of emotion in her eyes. "Anything you may know would be…taken into account?"

The boys blinked at her. Okay she was a little weird.

"Um…I'd like to help, but I don't know much about it." Masaomi offered. "I mean it's kinda an urban legend, and well I know that the bike's silent and the rider goes around with no lights. Oh, but sometimes it neighs."

"N-neighs?" Mikuru asked.

"Like a horse." Mikado added noticing that the smaller silver haired girl was staring at him. He gave her a questioning glance but she just continued to stare at him in silence.

"Is that all the data you've collected?" She asked finally still looking hard at Mikado.

The raven glanced at his friend who was at this point attempting to get the poor brunette girl to hang out with them. "Uh…I guess?"

Yuki looked over at the blonde trying to work out what that glace had meant. Humans were complicated. "Oh." The answer seemed to strike her suddenly and she hit a fist to her other hand in realization. "You're hiding what you know from your friend…"  
>"N-Nagato-san?" Mikado blinked at her shocked.<p>

"Do not worry; he is not paying attention to us." She informed him.

"I'm sorry, Nagato-san, but I don't think it'd be right of me to give out any information on Celty without her permission."

"Ah, so the headless rider is female and her name is Celty?" She repeated. "Thank you that was very helpful."

He couldn't believe himself, had he really just let that slip like that? Well…_crap_… "I'm not saying anything else."

"Alright." She agreed finally before looking at her friend who was still talking to Masaomi. "We'll move on."

"O-ok." Mikuru agreed before bowing to the two boys. "Thank you for your help!" With that she hurried to catch up to her strange silver haired friend before she ran away.

"_Damn_…and I was this close to getting her to agree to get drinks with us!" Masaomi whined throwing his arm around his friend suddenly. "What's up with you dude? You look like you just saw the apocalypse."

"R-really?" Mikado asked with a small nervous laugh. "That'd actually be pretty frightening. Can we go home now?"

"Mikado~ are you offering to take me home? How bold!"

"That is so not what I meant." The raven deadpanned. "And I'm going to start deducting points every time you make a horrible joke."

"What do you mean horrible? I thought it was great!" Words were lost he realized since his friend was already walking away from him. "Mikado!"

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Haruhi announced when Koizumi and I joined the girls who were already waiting at the park.<p>

"We were all the way across town-"

"And as your punishment, DINNER IS ON KYON!"

…

I had no words. No words left to describe just how much I hated life right now. The five of us walked down the street while I examined the money in my wallet. Well, I should have enough to pay, but I'll have no money left for anything else, like the train ride home!

"Nagato suggested that we not tell Haruhi what we learned today on the off-chance that the headless rider is actually real." Koizumi said taking my attention away from my wallet. "I can help you with the train ride too y'know."

"Yea ok." I agreed. "Wait…but…it can't be real can it? I mean it's not possible to live without a head."

"It is if Suzumiya wants it to be. Besides, maybe it really is possible, there are a whole bunch of legends about headless horsemen and such. Maybe in some cases they're not really legends."

"Ok fine." I replied giving up on that argument while I was ahead. "So now what?"

"We need to find out if this headless rider is really headless or not without Suzumiya. If she is headless, then we have to make sure Suzumiya never sees her, but if it's fake, then we introduce them she sees that there's nothing weird going on after all and we go home."

"Sounds like a plan." I mused. "How are we going to do it though?"

"We're going to sneak out tonight. Suzumiya planned to leave tomorrow, but if she feels she's getting too close she'll want to extend the trip, which means we have to wrap this up quickly." He answered.

"Yea, but I mean how are we going to wrap it up? We're in Ikebukuro this place is huge. It's not like we can walk around hoping for coincidence."

"True. That's why we're going to meet someone."

"Meet who?" I asked warily.

"I don't know. But remember earlier when we were talking to that man and he gave us the number of that information broker…" Koizumi trailed off at that.

"Tell me you're joking!" I pleaded. "I mean, I don't know if you Espers even have a sense of danger, but if every show, manga, anything ever has been correct, then information brokers are usually not very good guys."

Koizumi smiled at that. "True, but it's not like he really has to get too deeply involved. We just ask him where we might be able to meet the headless rider and get it over with. We don't have to tell him anything about Suzumiya or about ourselves for that matter."

Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better.

…

I probably should've said that out loud.

* * *

><p>AN: This probably won't be too long. I don't need another long-term story. Really I just came up with this off the top of my head one day. And someone I know off the internet gave me the idea to the title. But it's cute so I'm keeping it.

And…well, no I'm not pairing Kyon and Mikado. They're just the main characters for this particular story so I categorized it under them. And expect yaoi and crack couples people. This is me we're talking about.

Any feedback it much appreciated. Flames are also welcome I actually want to get flamed it might be funny. I'll definitely have a good laugh for the next couple of weeks. :3

Don't be hatin'

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	2. The Insanity of Orihara Izaya

The Insanity of Orihara Izaya

Disclaimer: I do wish I owned these stories. They're both so amazing that I might actually have fans!...Besides Lilly-chan…

* * *

><p>I glanced at Itsuki as the other brunette had entered our shared hotel room shooting me a smile. "So?"<p>

"I called the man and he said that he'd meet us at a place called Russia Sushi at midnight." Koizumi explained. "He said his name was Orihara Izaya-san and that he'd be wearing a black coat."

"And?" I pressed.

"That was about it. I told him that he'd be meeting with you and me and gave him our names and descriptions but that's about it. He did explain that the prices vary depending on the type of work and that it is usually always expensive."

"Do you really have enough on you for all this?" I asked him.

Koizumi just smiled at that making me roll my eyes at him. "Well what now?"

"I guess we just wait a bit, hopefully Suzumiya will be asleep when we leave so we don't have to worry about her coming knocking while we're gone." He replied taking a seat next to me on the bed. "I asked Nagato to send me a message when she's asleep."

Why do I get the feeling that Suzumiya knocking on our door in the middle of the night was actually plausible. "Maybe one of us _should_ stay here."

"Well, you did say it yourself. These info brokers aren't necessarily the good guys. It might be a smarter idea for us to go together. Besides, Nagato will probably warn us if something happens."

"Yea whatever." I agreed. "Are you even sure this plan will work. This guy might not know anything about this."

Koizumi just smiled at me again and I decided to let it drop. After a moment he pulled out his phone and sighed. "She's asleep." He commented looking over at the clock. "And just in time too."

"Let's just get this over with…" I finished pulling on my jacket. I really hoped I wasn't the only one feeling like this was a bad idea. But then again as we walked to the designated meeting place I chanced a glance at Koizumi the smile missing from his face. Yea, he didn't think this was a very good idea either and his smile at me when he caught me looking did _not_ reassure me.

* * *

><p>"Found you~!" The voice rang out making me jump slightly not expecting it after the silence that Koizumi and I were sitting in at the booth. "You would be Itsuki-kun and Kyon-kun correct?"<p>

"Yes, that would be us." Koizumi smiled. "And you are Orihara-san, yes?"

"Correct!" The man slid into the booth next to me. Now I felt even more uneasy I was trapped in the booth with an info-broker. I didn't see any good outcomes to this. "Sorry for being so late, I had business to take care of." That smile of his reminded me almost of Koizumi only ten times creepier.

"That's alright." Koizumi assured him.

"Now, what is it you'd like to know?" Orihara-san asked before adding. "And I'll tell you the price."

Koizumi smiled for a moment before opening his eyes to show a look of all business. "We would like to know where we would be able to meet the Headless Rider."

"Who?" Orihara-san asked a creepy smile on his face but a gleam in his eye that assured us he knew exactly what we were asking and was just playing around with us.

"Celty-san I believe is her name."

I didn't bother saying a thing during this conversation. It seemed like it was almost a battle of wits between an esper and an info-broker and I (being the normal teenage boy I was) did not feel the need to get involved.

"You already seem well informed. But I can't give you her address without any information on yourselves. After all I do consider Celty-san to be a good friend of mine." He smiled. "So let's have that be your price. You answer every question I ask you truthfully and I'll give you her address."

"We're only asking one question." Koizumi shot back. "To be fair the amount of questions you ask should be limited."

"An address is a big question. With just that you can do quite a lot of dangerous or…" He glanced at me for a second. "Not so dangerous things. If we're being fair. The amount of questions I ask should be as many as the possibilities of things you can do."

"You can ask each of us a question. That's a fair amount."

"Oh~!" An arm fell around my shoulder suddenly and I froze slightly looking stiffly at the information broker. "But do you agree to what your friend says, Kyon-chan?" I mentally flinched at the degrading name he'd addressed me by. The man's redish-brown eyes flashed towards Koizumi but it seemed his attention never really left what I was doing as he looked back at me at the slightest twitch of my finger. I felt even more uneasy at that. "Five questions directed at whomever I wish. I get to ask an extra question for every time you lie."

"Fine." I looked over at Koizumi in shock as he agreed. Did he really just agree to that? He caught sight of the glare on Koizumi's face and decided against voicing his questions. Especially while Orihara-san's arm was still wrapped around my shoulder in what seemed like a friendly way, but in fact was actually so much more dangerous then that.

"Alright then. Question number 1, Kyon-chan are you mute?" Orihara-san asked smiling innocently at me. He wasn't taking this seriously.

"No, I'm not." I mentally patted myself on the back for not sounding as scared as I actually was.

"Aha~ so that's what your voice sounds like!" Another smile. "Question number 2, Kyon-chan, what are the two of you doing in Ikebukuro?"

Why was he only asking me these questions? "Uh…a club field trip." I answered truthfully.

"Question 3, Itsuki-kun, why do you want to know about Celty?"

He studied Orihara-san for a minute and that smile reappeared on his face. "Our club is interesting in the supernatural or anything unusual. We'd just like to know if she's real or not."

"Question 4, are you single Kyon-chan?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked for once actually voicing the nagging question in my head.

He smiled at me. "Well I had to ask something. And that seemed like a fun question. So please, go ahead and answer it."

"Yea." I answered looking at my hands. I really wanted out of here.

"Good. Question 5, Itsuki-kun." He smiled at him that same innocent smile he used on me earlier. "Are you psychic?"

I stiffened slightly at the question. Why would he even ask something like that? And…how the hell was Koizumi supposed to answer this?

"No." He answered.

Orihara-san smiled. "Question 6-" What? How the hell had he known Koizumi was lying? Did I give him away or something? He looked like he was just stating a simple fact. "Where are you staying?"

"How would you know if I'd been lying?" Koizumi asked simply playing out his bluff.

"Well, you don't seem surprised about any of the questions I've asked. You glared about me about a millisecond before I put my arm around your friend here, and…you shifted slightly before answering my question. I'd suggest answering this last question truthfully, I get bored when people lie too much and sometimes decide to make my own fun with them." He smiled as if he said something good naturedly, but the click of the switch-blade and the feel of cold metal on my arm suggested otherwise. His voice lowered a considerable amount. "The vein there runs along the inside of your forearm. If I were to cut it open, you would bleed to death quickly."

And this is why I thought this was a bad idea.

"The hotel three blocks west." Koizumi stated stiffly. The moment Orihara-san's blade left my skin he seemed to relax.

The man grabbed a napkin and pulled out a pen from his pocket scribbling down an address. "This is where Celty lives. Consequently she also lives with a man named Shinra Kishitani. He's a doctor." He handed the napkin to Koizumi. "It was nice doing business with you." He smiled getting from the booth and walking away and out the door with his hands in his pocket a half-skip in his step as if he'd just had the friendliest chat. "Good night boys~!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry." Koizumi offered as we were walking towards the address on the paper. "I didn't know he had a knife on him."<p>

"You're an esper and you couldn't figure out that there was an armed psycho sitting next to me?" I replied.

He smiled at me but it wasn't as carefree as usual. This smile was more strained. "I don't know why, but I just couldn't read him. I couldn't sense anything about him. Almost as if everything he was doing, was just on the spot. Like he wasn't even thinking about it." He looked ahead as we walked for a bit.

"It's alright, nothing bad happened in the end." I replied feeling a little guilty about that strained smile. I failed to voice aloud my concerns about him knowing where we were staying but I figured Koizumi would have those same concerns already. "Let's just get this over with so that we can go home."

"Yea." He smiled at me again this time a little more like usual.

* * *

><p>"Bored~!" Masaomi's voice filled the room as he flopped backwards into a laying position on the floor of his friend's apartment. "I wanna <em>do<em> something Mikado!"

"It's the middle of the night Masaomi, there's nothing we can do. Should I take it that you're spending the night since its past midnight and you haven't yet made a move to leave?"

The blonde tsked bolting upright and giving his raven haired friend a look that suggested an oncoming lecture. "Mikado, we're not in the middle of nowhere anymore. The city never sleeps, and neither do I!"

"You do too I've seen you."

"It was hypothetical buddy. And stop watching me sleep you pervert~!"

"Minus thirteen points."

"Why thirteen? Mikado!"

Mikado sighed looking at Masaomi seriously. "You shouldn't go out this late no matter what you say. Ikebukuro can be pretty dangerous. You said so yourself."  
>Masaomi smiled. "Ah, yes, but that was advice out of my own expertise! I'm a veteran citizen of Ikebukuro and I can most definitely make it home without running into any color gangs." He finished standing up. "Or are you worried I might meet the dollars?" He smiled. "Better yet maybe I'll accidentally make an enemy out of the Headless Rider?"<p>

"Don't even joke about that."

"Chill dude! I'm totally safe! I assure you, I can't possibly get involved in something dangerous if I keep my nose out of trouble, and my nose is pretty small and cute. Probably one of my best features don't you think?"

"Minus twenty."

Masaomi feigned hurt and for a moment as he stood in the doorway but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Later~!" He called as he hurried out the door before Mikado could object anymore. Yes, there was a very good reason as too why he was not staying the night with Mikado, but he wasn't about to start thinking about it. He'd done a very good job so far avoiding that thought process.

He stuck his hands in the pocket of his hoodie fighting off the chilly air. Fall had finally begun and in only a month or so it would be winter. He was actually looking forward to it. His first winter with Mikado in a long time and this time he had Anri-chan (cute as she was) to tag along. Maybe he'd ask Anri-chan for a date on Christmas Eve. He smiled. That would definitely get Mikado going. Really the idiot should just suck it up and ask her soon or someone else will.

"We're in a good mood, aren't we~ Masaomi-chan~?" Izaya's voice rung out as he linked his arm with the younger male's.

"Not anymore…" The blonde mumbled.

"I've got a little something to do right now? Feel like tagging along?" He asked smiling. "It'll be just like old times."

"No thanks. It's already really late and I need to be getting home."  
>"You weren't in this much of a hurry to get away from Mikado-kun." The raven pouted. "It'll only take a few minutes of your time."<p>

It seemed just like an innocent invitation to hang out, but Masaomi knew better. He knew _so_ much better. "Fine." He gave in and followed the older male much against his better judgment. This bastard always had a way of getting him into trouble. "Where are we going exactly?"

"A hotel." He answered beginning to hum a tune as he walked with the blonde following shortly behind looking quite unhappy to be here. Izaya figured he knew exactly why that would be.

"What kind of business do you have at a hotel?" He asked curiously speeding up a bit. Yes, he really wanted to leave, but he knew better then to be rude to a guy like Izaya. He could storm off if he wanted and be justified in doing so, but he knew that Izaya would just keep showing up in his life no matter how much he tried to run away from that part of his past. Just like the man had said himself.

"I have some interesting clients staying here. And I figured I should have some fun with them before I let them go home."

Masaomi ignored that flashing light in his head warning him to shut up at this point. "Izaya-san you shouldn't do things to people who don't deserve it." He tsked letting himself sound more relaxed then he felt.

Izaya laughed at that. "Ah! That's what I love about you Masaomi-chan~! You're so silly!"

The blonde glared a little at that but said nothing.

"Besides, games are just games. They don't ever physically hurt anyone unless the occasion calls for it-"

"I'm serious, Izaya-san." Masaomi interrupted giving the raven haired man a look. "Don't hurt these people."

A smile spread across his features as his arm slipped around the blonde's shoulders. "And tell me, what would you do to stop me? C'mon, you can help if you'd like?"

"No thanks." He removed himself from the raven's seemingly innocent embrace. "I've got saner things to do."

"Your loss~!" He called after Masaomi as the blonde walked away from him towards a direction that would eventually lead him home. His heart went out to those people that had gotten caught up in Izaya's web, but there was nothing he could do for them. He no longer had the ability to put up much of a fight when it came to the older male. To just give into him seemed a much safer course. But he wasn't going to get involved. Not this time.

* * *

><p>Koizumi rang the bell to the apartment. "A pretty snazzy place for a headless person…" He commented quietly.<p>

"Orihara-san did say that she lived with a doctor." I offered.

"That's true." He smiled. "I do wander what she's doing living with a doctor though. It sounds a little off."

"Are you okay?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little at him. That smile seemed a little more crooked then usual.

"Are you sure you're not an esper?" He smiled but his eyes were a little sad.

There was a buzzing noise that indicated the door being unlocked and we hurried inside the apartment building and up the stairs to find the specific apartment in which this "headless rider" lived.

"Hey, just a thought, but how exactly are we going to get them to reveal their secret?" I asked while Koizumi was looking for the correct address.

"Oh, I hadn't gotten that far in my plan…" He admitted smiling at me innocently. "We could tell them the truth at the risk of sounding completely insane?" He offered.

"That's assuming we haven't gone insane after spending so much time with Suzumiya-san." I replied with a sigh as we came to a stop in front of a door. This was it. Koizumi reached up and knocked on the door. And I held my breath hoping for the simplest outcome.

Please be normal.

Please be normal.

Please dear god! Be. Normal!

* * *

><p>AN: So I forgot to mention last chapter that this story takes place right after the big Dollars meeting. I'm also probably just going to kinda de-rail the original storyline to Durarara in the name of MiKida. Speaking of, I think Mikado is a closet seme, but Kida (according to legend) is so obviously seme, so they're both seme! XP But don't worry too much, because this is rated T and that kind of smut will not make an appearance in this story. Maybe in my mind, ah, but not here. Oh, and just in case you had any doubts, Kyon is _so_ obviously uke. Koizumi-kun totally semes his ass! Also Izaya's starting out as a really good foil, ah? Obviously he and Koizumi do NOT get along. Later It'll probably turn into Shizaya.

Any complaints? Leave it in a review. I wanna hear them. No seriously.

Don't be hatin'

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


End file.
